There is a continuing demand for new herbicides. Herbicides are useful for controlling unwanted vegetation, i.e., weeds, which may otherwise cause significant damage to crops such as wheat, corn, soybeans and cotton, to name a few. For crop protection, so-called "selective" herbicides are desired that control the weeds without damaging the crop to any significant degree. Such crops are said to exhibit tolerance to the herbicide. In certain other situations, it is desirable to use herbicides that provide complete vegetation control such as in areas around railroad tracks and other structures. While many commercial products are available that provide selective or complete vegetation control, demand exists for new herbicides that are more effective and less costly, and meet requisite safety characteristics. Additionally, as an aid to harvesting there is also a demand for new, safe, more effective, and less costly compounds that cause defoliation and/or desiccation of cultivated plant parts. Such compounds would be useful in the harvesting of, for example, cotton, potatoes, rape, sunflowers, soybeans and broadbeans.